Just a Little Sleepy
by pinkribbons
Summary: Sakura has not been sleeping for the past month since her father's death, she has tried everything to make herself sleep, but does Syaoran count as a medicine? Pure S+S


**Summary: Sakura has been having a hard time sleeping since her father died, Syaoran is worried over her. Sakura has tried everything to sleep, but none of the remedies seem to be working so our favorite Chinese warrior comes to the rescue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS!**

****

****

**Just a Little Sleepy**

Sakura woke up, she was drowsy and groggy. She hasn't had a good sleep since her father died last month. She hasn't slept in days and when she goes to sleep it is only about two hours with an hour interval each.

She showered and got ready for school. She didn't even bother to put on her roller blades anymore. Since she couldn't sleep, she always woke up early and trudged down the sidewalk each morning. She usually met Tomoyo along the way. They wouldn't talk much but they both liked each other's company. Then they would meet with Syaoran and usually Syaoran would worry over her and ask how she was doing. She always loved it when Syaoran cared and worried for her. She was deeply in love with him but she was afraid he wouldn't return the feelings even with the countless times Tomoyo said he loved her back too. She just couldn't believe it. She just couldn't.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan" Tomoyo smiled to her.

"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan" Sakura smiled sleepily.

"Still having a bad sleep?" Tomoyo asked concerned as her friend trudged along.

"Hai" She answered with a yawn.

"No sleep is really bad, have you tried anything?"

"Hai, pills, medicine, music, sounds, my window open, warm milk, and a million other things I can't think of at the moment" Sakura said with another sleepy yawn.

"I wonder what would help…" Tomoyo pondered.

"I hope I can stay awake in class" Sakura said.

"Hai, or else Li-kun will have to wake you up, which would be kawaii!" Tomoyo squealed as Sakura just sweat-dropped at her friend. Even at seventeen, Tomoyo still had that obsession over her.

"T-Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura trailed off as she saw Syaoran at his stop. She blushed and turned away while Tomoyo whipped out her camera and started to record.

"Ohayo, Daidouji, Sakura" Syaoran smiled then looked at Sakura concerned.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Syaoran looked sadly at her, his eyebrows furrowed in concern. 

"Hai…." She yawned as she almost fell over but Syaoran, being so quick, saved her just in time.

"Are you sure, maybe you should stay home" Syaoran looked more concerned while "kawaiis" kept popping out of Tomoyo's mouth.

"No no…arigato for the concern Syaoran-kun" Sakura smiled to him as she yawned. Syaoran just blushed and let go of her. When would he tell her? He is such a coward. He would tell her, he knew he would, when he had the courage.

Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo all came into class. Sakura trudged in and plopped down in her seat. Syaoran sat and looked at her with concern. She really needed sleep. He was worried for her terribly but what could he do?

"Good morning class" Mr. Terada, still their teacher greeted to the class.

"Good morning!" Everyone answered except for the tired Sakura.

"Well let's take roll call" He started to take roll call when he came to Sakura.

"Kinomoto Sakura?"

"Here..." She whispered.

"Are you alright?" Mr. Terada asked.

"Hai hai" Sakura smiled tire-some.

The day went on as Sakura came more and more drowsy. Soon during history…

"During the Minamoto period…" The history teacher droned on about history in Japan.

Sakura started to fall asleep while Syaoran looked more concerned for her as Tomoyo looked very worried also for her sweet friend.

Sakura then fell out of her seat and thumped onto the ground.

"What is going on!?" The teacher turned his attention from the blackboard and saw Syaoran looking at the sleeping Sakura.

"Sensei, she hasn't had sleep in a month, should Syaoran take her home?" Tomoyo asked smiling evilly.

"What, me?" Syaoran blushed.

"Why not? You do fine in school Li-san, so you take her home" The teacher smiled to him. Syaoran just blushed and picked her up and walked out the door ready to take her home. Tomoyo was a little sad though.

"Darn, I won't be able to tape them" Tomoyo said sadly to herself.

Syaoran opened the door to his house and laid her in his bed. He hoped she had a good sleep. He went over to the kitchen to make some warm milk for her.

About a half an hour later, Sakura bolted up and screamed. Syaoran rushed over and thrust the door open.

"What's wrong!?" Syaoran had a scared look on his face.

"Gomen, I didn't know I was here, I was just a little scared" Sakura smiled weakly.

"It's alright, here drink this" He handed her the warm milk. She took a sip and felt much better.

"Sakura, still having trouble sleeping, you fell asleep during class, so the teacher told me to take you home" Syaoran blushed remembering the past experience.

"Arigato, gomen for all the trouble" Sakura apologized.

"It's alright, it's no trouble anyway" Syaoran smiled to her.

"I am going to try and go to sleep again" Sakura told him.

"Alright" Syaoran was just about to leave the room when Sakura said something to him.

"Sleep with me?" Sakura had an innocent look on her face.

"What!?" Syaoran blushed with a deep crimson color on his face.

"Hai, maybe it will help me sleep better" So Syaoran got into bed with her and wrapped his warm arms around her fragile body.

"So warm…" Sakura breathed as she fell asleep.

"Good night Sakura-chan…" Syaoran smiled to her.

"Sweet dreams" Soon Syaoran fell asleep too.

Sakura smiled to herself. She would indeed have sweet dreams.

_*~Owari*~_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well I hope ya liked it! It was a one-shot! Tell me what ya think and review! NO FLAMES!


End file.
